Diastasis recti is a condition in which the connective tissue connecting the two sides of the rectus abdominis muscle is stretched. This condition is most often found in newborns, pregnant women, and people with incorrect exercise routines. Diastasis recti can lead to hernia, pain, cosmetic issues, and can worsen with unsuitable postures and workout routines. If left untreated, diastasis recti can result in various medical problems, some of which could be disabling, including hernias, lower back pain and other complications. Common detection methods currently used include visual observation with rough measurement of the muscle gap or ultrasound. For example, the prevalent method is for a medical professional to place as many fingers into the muscle gap as will fit. If two or more fingertips fit within the gap, the medical professional might infer presence of diastasis recti. However, this method can lead to variations in diagnosis due to variation from one medical professional to another in finger size and/or technique.
Conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that provide for improved detection and diagnosis of diastasis recti. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.